Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger that is fluid connected with an engine used on an automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
In a combustion engine mounted on the automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, the use has been known of a supercharger for supplying an outside air after the latter has been pressurized. In this respect, see, for example, the Japanese patent document 1 listed below. This known supercharger is so configured as to be driven by the engine power in operative association with an endless chain mechanically coupled with an engine rotary shaft.